


Il n'y a pas de mort...

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [345]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Another SW AU lol, Battle, Boys In Love, Character Death, Jedi, M/M, Sith Empire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il n'y a que la Force.
Relationships: Frenkie de Jong/Matthijs de Ligt
Series: FootballShot [345]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Il n'y a pas de mort...

Il n'y a pas de mort...

  
Matthijs fait tourner sa larme autour de son poignet une bonne demi-douzaine de fois avant de la placer devant lui pour se protéger et barrer les attaques adverses. Il n'est plus padawan depuis longtemps, alors en tant que Chevalier Jedi il se doit de faire honneur à la Force en battant l'ignoble Sith qui se tient devant lui et lui bloque le chemin. Lumière et Obscurité, Bleu et Rouge, Amour, Haine, tout ça s'abat en une pluie de coups qu'ils s'échangent sans relâche depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Matthijs ne peut pas perdre, il se moque de sa survie puisqu'il n'y a que la Force, mais la survie de l'Ordre Jedi est nécessaire d'urgence pour battre le Côté Obscur.

  
Couvert de sueur avec son corps presque entièrement engourdi, De Ligt se bat malgré tout lui criant d'abandonner, mais l'échec n'est pas une option en ce jour sombre. Les yeux jaunes maladis suivent tous ses mouvements, alors il n'est qu'une proie pour le Sith ? Leurs sabres lasers s'entrechoquent une nouvelle fois alors que leurs souffles rachitiques se fusionnent, leurs yeux profondément ancrés dans l'autre paire, l'éclat du Kyber se reflétant sur leur visage. Matthijs le regarde avec colère pour ce qu'il a déjà fait avant, ses meurtres immondes et les autres Jedi mort par sa faute, c'est hors de question de le laisser continuer d'agir. Leurs lames se délient et ils recommencent à se tourner autour pour retrouver leurs souffles et s'analyser. Après quelques secondes, leur pause est terminée et ils foncent l'un vers l'autre avec la même détermination : tuer l'ennemi.

  
C'est du sang qui s'écoule d'eux alors qu'ils tombent au sol, gravement blessé. Il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la Force. Matthijs se le répète encore et encore en puisant dans ses dernières ressources pour tuer le Sith une bonne fois pour toutes. C'est fini pour le Sith, pour lui aussi. Ce n'est pas grave, en tout cas ça ne l'est plus quand il sent la Force l'envelopper et l'emmener dans un meilleur monde où il retrouve ses amis Jedi morts au combat. Il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la Force.

  
Frenkie le rejoint un jour. Sith, Jedi, tout ça disparaît peu à peu, le seul souvenir de ces ordres résident dans la future génération. Ils se tiennent mutuellement dans les bras, plus de combats pour eux, ils sont en paix, loin du Côté Obscur. L'attachement était proscrit quand ils étaient encore vivants, mais maintenant il n'y a plus de Code et ils s'embrassent autant qu'ils le souhaitent, quand et où ils le veulent dans la Force.

  
Fin


End file.
